The present invention is a golf mat with appropriate designations for the placement of a golfer's feet relative to ball positioning and the golf club being used. It is a device for aiding a golfer in driving a golf ball along a straight predetermined path.
Golf swing indicating devices providing feet and ball positionings are known in the art. However, they are generally either too complicated for practical use, or too cumbersome to be carried around on a golf course, or so simplified that they take the form of a useless gadget incapable of providing a golfer with accurate guidelines for repetitive performance.
The present invention provides a simple device, useful to a novice as well as to an experienced golfer, which is economical to manufacture and readily portable by a single person walking long distances, and which establishes the correct position in which a particular golfer's feet should be placed to insure a proper stance, and the position in which a golf ball should be placed in relation to the stance in oder to insure an accurate shot in direction and reach.